The present invention relates to water heating units. More particularly, the present invention relates to water heating units which use a voltage transformer type water heating unit to heat water.
Generally, hot water beverage makers such as flow-through coffee makers and other water heating units, such as home hot water heaters, consist of a reservoir of water that allows fluid flow to a heating device. Prior art water heating units include electrical resistance coils submerged in or adjacent to the fluid. In another example of a prior art water heating unit, a microwave generator is used to heat water flowing adjacent to the microwave generator. While microwave energy may be more efficient than electrical resistance coils, stray microwave radiation is a danger to people who wear heart pacemakers, and microwave generators are more expensive to construct.
As such, there is a need for an inexpensive water heating unit with an improved water heating unit for heating water.
These needs and other needs are satisfied by the water heating unit with voltage transformer type water heating unit of the present invention. A first object of the invention is to provide an efficient water heating unit comprised of a voltage transformer type heating unit with a hollow and electrically shorted secondary winding for heating water.
A second object of the invention is to provide a heating unit that may operate at various primary input voltages.
A third object of the invention is to provide a voltage transformer type heating unit that has over temperature protection in the secondary winding.
The water heating unit of the present invention comprises a water supply means, a voltage transformer type water heating unit, a power supply, and a water dispenser. The water flows through tubing from the water supply means to a voltage transformer type heating unit where the water passes through electrically conductive tubing that is also the secondary winding of the transformer. The secondary winding is shorted to form a closed electrical circuit with an in-series electrical safety device.
In one application of the present invention, the water, which is heated when flowing through the secondary winding, can then be passed through a filtering vessel that may contain ground coffee or tea and ultimately into a carafe for serving, or the heated water can be mixed with a powdered beverage mix, such as cocoa, to make the hot beverage. The voltage transformer type heating unit is wound such that relatively high electrical current and low voltage is generated in the secondary winding so as to maximize heating of water flowing through the transformer.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings.